


Out of Line

by Happily_Beta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_Beta/pseuds/Happily_Beta
Summary: Haru is an Omega in a world rules by Alphas. But he isn't your typical Omega. Haru refuses to conform to society's rules and wants to go against the stereotypes, so what will happen when he meets a mysterious Alpha who also seems a little out of place? Can they work it out or will that make them just like everyone else? Only time will tell...





	1. Chance Encounter

[In this world there is a hierarchy. Alphas sit at the very top of the pyramid, basking in the warmth of the sun and wallowing in their enormous strength and power. Below them, too far to touch but closer to the top than the bottom, are the Betas. They get by with only a little effort, encased in the middle of the pyramid and safe from most harm. At the very bottom, dangling beneath the Betas and clinging to the pyramid only by a thin string are the Omegas. Seen as nothing more than breeding machines, the Omegas must work the hardest and for the least reward. They are slow, weak and timid but their one redeeming feature shines through, piercing even the very top of the pyramid with its light. They are determined.]

Chapter One: Chance Encounter

Haru Tanaka was late for work once again. It wasn’t that he wanted to be, he was just a little forgetful and clumsy at times. Most Omegas had the same sort of issues; clumsiness, forgetfulness and general awkwardness came with the label of being ‘An Omega’ and were just a few of the many things they had to deal with and get used to throughout their lives. Haru wasn’t one to rest on his laurels, however, and refused to let his social status be an excuse for tardiness. Why should he be seen as a lesser being just because he happened to have an extra reproductive system? Both of his parents had been Beta and although they always encouraged him to be his best and follow his dreams, Haru couldn’t help but feel like they would have fewer worry-lines on their faces if he would just accept his status and fall in line. Whenever his mother called him – twice a week most weeks – her first question would be ‘Have you met anyone nice yet?’, a loaded question if ever there was one.

Panting now, the twenty-five-year-old stumbled onto the train just as the doors hissed closed. He tugged his cap down over his face, causing his thick-framed glasses to slide down his nose a little. Trains were never a favoured method of transport for Omegas, too cramped and crowded and usually full of Alphas, but Haru’s most recent job was in the city and there was no way he was going to sit on a stuffy, smelly bus for over an hour when he could make it in twenty minutes on the train. He just hoped he’d missed the rush hour.

With only standing room, Haru juggled his bags with one hand whilst trying to hold onto the hand strap with his other. He was already on his tiptoes – another Omega trait was being vertically challenged and he stood at 5’ 5” - and felt like he might lose his balance at any moment. Thankfully the train slowed to a halt at the next station and gave the small Omega a chance to regain his composure before the doors slid open and the morning rush flooded in. Although the previous train had been the one impersonating a sardine can full of business men and women, this one wasn’t much better. Haru was jostled back and forth as a group of school children scurried for the seats some women had just vacated and then became totally locked in place as four broad men with smart suits and briefcases encircled him. 

The men held onto the hand straps next to the Omega’s, easily reaching them with their tall builds. They were quite clearly Alphas. It didn’t take a genius to see their muscular bodies and overwhelming presence as they encroached on Haru’s personal space, causing the Omega to shrink into himself a little. They knew exactly what they were doing, looming over him as he tried not to meet their eyes. 

“Hey, Omega,” one of the Alphas - the tallest - grunted as he leaned a little closer to Haru, his warm breath tickling the Omega’s ear, “You’re a bold one aren’t you? Taking the train all by yourself.”

“Yeah,” a red-headed Alpha added as he walked his fingers across Haru’s shoulder, “Maybe you’re looking for someone to show you your place? I can’ think of any other reason you’d be here teasing us.”

Haru kept his eyes on the floor and shook his head. He regretted his stupid idea of getting the train and for once wished he wasn’t so headstrong when it came to admitting his limits. If only he was more timid, more aware of his status as an Omega, he wouldn’t have to be facing four huge Alphas first thing in the morning.

“Hey,” the first Alpha shoved Haru and he dropped his bag, “We’re talking to you, Omega. Have some respect.”

It wasn’t that he was particularly scared, no, Haru wasn’t afraid of the Alphas. Sure, he knew they could hurt him if they wanted to and no one would try and stop them but he felt more anger than anything. Anger at the Alphas for being born into such an easy life, anger at the people around simply watching them or averting their eyes in an attempt to pretend nothing was happening. But the most anger he felt was towards himself. Towards his stupid, weak Omega body and the way every cell in his being was screaming at him to curl up into a ball and obey the Alphas’ every command. Every nerve felt tight, ready to snap like an elastic band pulled too hard, and Haru had to bite his lip to stop the infuriated tears spilling from his eyes.

“He must want some.” 

A third Alpha spoke but Haru didn’t see which it was, his eyes were still trained firmly on the train floor. He shuddered as a rough hand curled around his wrist and pried his hand from the strap above, causing him to stumble slightly as the train leaned into a turn. The grip on his wrist tightened and the Omega suddenly felt a thick, wet tongue run from it to his elbow. His stomach rolled but he couldn’t shake the strong grasp of an Alpha, there was no use in even trying to.

“Tastes of suppressants,” the Alpha spat at Haru’s feet, “I hate those fucking things! Why can’t these Omegas just let nature take its course!”

“Wouldn’t that be bad?” Another voice asked, “We’d be wanting to fuck them 24/7!”

The largest Alpha laughed and waved Haru’s arm in the air, bruising his wrist with his vice grip, “So what! That’s what they’re there for!”

The others joined in the barking laughter and finally Haru snapped. He lifted his head and looked up through his glasses, tears prickling his eyes. The laughter stopped abruptly as his soft voice drifted up to the Alphas.

“Stop...”

Alpha #1 Raised his eyebrows and exchanged a smirk with the other three, “Did you hear something?” The others responded with shakes of their heads. “It sounded to me like the little lamb had something to say!” He gripped Haru’s face between his thumb and forefinger, squashing his cheeks and forcing the Omega to look into his eyes, “What did you say, Omega?”

Haru tried to look away but the faint glow of the Alpha’s silvery eyes was already starting to entrance him. He swallowed thickly and spoke into the Alpha’s hand,

“Stop it. I don’t want this.”

The Alpha’s bellowing laughter startled Haru and he flinched visibly as his face was pulled closer to the huge man’s,

“I don’t care what you ‘want’ little lamb. You filthy Omegas don’t have a say. You’re here to satisfy our needs… Quietly. Understand?”

Trembling, Haru grit his teeth and fought against his instinct to just give in. Instead he brought his right leg back and kicked the Alpha between his legs with as much force as his fragile Omega body would allow. Although strong, the Alpha was still just a man and he crumpled to his knees like a soggy paper crane. 

“You little shit!” 

The redhead swung his arm, fist ready to become acquaintances with Haru’s face, and the Omega shielded himself with his arms as he readied himself for the blow. It never came. He squinted through his fingers only to find the redhead’s fist in the grip of another man. The newcomer was taller than all four Alphas and slimmer, too. He had slicked back blonde hair that framed his angular face just right and his suit was cut to perfection. Haru could smell a sweet yet spicy cologne drifting from the stranger and, when the Omega looked into his silver eyes, he immediately felt somewhat at ease, as if he’d known the man all his life.

With little to no effort, the stranger squeezed the redhead’s hand and something crunched, making the Alpha groan and lose all interest in Haru. The other two shrank back a little as the blonde man picked up Haru’s bags and handed them to him, a gentle smile on his handsome face.

“These are yours, I believe.” His voice was like honey and for a moment all Haru could do was stare.

“...Yeah,” he finally mumbled.

“You’re either very brave or very stupid, Omega,” the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile, “Either way, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get the train again.”

Despite himself, Haru shook his head. He knew it’d been a bad idea from the start but didn’t want to admit that something as simple as taking the train was going to be trouble. Of course, all Alphas were the same, he should have known that he’d be targeted. Even this guy, this Blonde Saviour, probably wanted something in return for saving him.

“What do you want?” Haru asked, eyebrows furrowed.

For a second the man looked perplexed and then his pale eyes darkened, as though upset by Haru’s question.

“For saving you?”

Haru nodded.

“I see… It has to be like that, doesn’t it,” he seemed to deliberate for a moment and then shrugged, “Let me think about it. Next time I see you I’ll let you know.”

Before Haru could respond the train slowed to a halt and he stepped off. He was almost certain the stranger had disembarked at the same station but there were so many people it was impossible to tell. What the hell had that Alpha meant? Haru wasn’t so stupid as to get the same train again so how exactly were they supposed to see one another again? With those questions and more floating through his head he rushed into the side street and into the back entrance of the huge toy store where he worked. 

He was ten minutes early. The train really had been better.


	2. Bruises

Chapter Two: Bruises

“Oh! You’re here on time!”

“It’s not that unusual, is it?!” Haru rolled his eyes at his colleague as he tied his apron behind his back.

“Did you get an earlier bus?”

Wincing at the sharp pain in his bruised wrist as he pulled the apron strings tight, Haru nodded, “Yeah, something like that.”

“You’re a really terrible liar, do you know that?”

Haru looked up to face his friend. They’d known one another since high school and, although Daiki was a Beta, had been close friends since then. Daiki had never treated Haru as an Omega, he said he didn’t really care about the different classes or social labels, a refreshing take on life for a Beta. And, as Haru wasn’t one to follow society’s ways, they’d become allies pretty fast.

Although Betas weren’t treated as poorly as Omegas, they were still nowhere near Alphas when it came to social status and power and so had to work diligently to achieve their desires. Daiki had been offered a promotion a number of times since working in ‘Tony’s Toy’s’ but he always refused it, saying that Haru had been there longer and deserved it more than he did. Haru, however, was never offered the promotion and it instead went to another, more compliant Beta. He couldn’t say it didn’t bother him, in fact it irked the Omega to no end, but Haru knew there was nothing he could do about it. Having a job already made him one of the lucky Omegas and he couldn’t afford to lose it, so he continued to keep his head down and work hard.

“So?” Daiki pressed, “How come you’re so early?”

Haru shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, “I got the train.”

Daiki’s eyes bulged and he gripped his friend’s shoulders, “Are you insane?!”

“What! Omegas get the train all the time, it’s no big deal!”

Ever the dramatist, Daiki slapped his hand to his cheek in mock-horror, “Not in rush hour they don’t! What happened?”

Haru averted his friend’s gaze, “Why did something have to happen?”

Daiki released his grip and tilted his head slightly, “Because you’re you and you’ve got a big mouth for such a short-ass.” He dodged Haru’s punch and laughed.

“Some Alphas just got a bit excited, it’s fine.” Haru rubbed his wrist absently and suddenly an image of the strange, blonde Alpha played behind his eyes. He felt his cheeks flush a little.

The blush didn’t go unnoticed by Daiki and a slick grin spread across the Beta’s freckled face, “Oh! It’s rare for the stone-faced Haru to be blushing over some brawny Alphas! Have you changed your stance on them?”

Haru shook his head, half in response to Daiki and the other to try and shake the image of the stranger from his mind, 

“Nope. I still hate them,” he looked at the clock on the wall, “Come on, let’s get to work.”

The day passed as usual. Screaming children, bored siblings, exhausted parents. Haru wasn’t exactly a people-person but he didn’t mind the faces of the well behaved children when they purchased a new toy or gazed up in awe at the train that chugged around the tops of the shelves. He wasn’t a fan of the babies, though. They just seemed to squawk and squirm like fat little worms.

“Excuse me, how much is this?”

A young Omega with dark brown hair, perhaps a little younger than Haru, was holding up a plush bunny whilst trying to balance a toddler under his other arm who definitely wanted said bunny, no matter the price. The bulge in the Omega’s belly told Haru he had another bundle of ‘joy’ on the way, too, and Haru gulped at the thought of two kids under the age of three.

“It’s ¥1000.”

“Mine! Mine!” 

The chubby fingers of the toddler groped for the bunny and his Mummy finally gave in with an exasperated sigh.

“Okay,” he smiled tiredly at Haru, “I guess we’ll get it.”

As Haru rang it through the till (after wrestling it from the kid’s grasp) a tall, handsome man with the unmistakable presence of an Alpha stepped beside the pregnant Omega and gently took the squirming toddler from him. The Omega smiled thankfully and looped his arm through his mate’s, obviously much more at ease now that he was reunited with him. It fascinated Haru whenever he saw a pair like that. How much they needed each other, how much they fit together like two puzzle pieces. He found himself smiling as he stared at the little family and it was only when a wave of slightly unpleasant pheromones prickled his skin that he realised the Alpha was glaring down at him. Alphas were menacing at the best of times but an Alpha protecting his mate, a pregnant mate at that, was always the most ferocious.

“Ah,” Haru’s voice wobbled a little, his Omega body unable to shake off the oppressive atmosphere surrounding the Alpha, “Thank you for shopping at Tony’s Toys.” 

He handed over the bunny and slumped a little as the family exited his vicinity.

“I’ll see you later, Haru!” 

Daiki’s cheery tones jolted Haru from his stupor. He echoed his friend’s wave but looked confused as Daiki made his way to the front door.

“You’re leaving? There’s still ten minutes ‘til closing!”

“Got permission from the boss-man! I’ve got a hot date!” The Beta wiggled his eyebrows and Haru laughed as Daiki flounced out of the shop.

After making sure the cash was securely locked away and all of the lights were off, Haru locked the heavy metal door at the back of the store and stepped into the alleyway behind the huge building. It was already dark, the winter nights were drawing in and Haru could see his breath wafting in front of him like tiny clouds. Even his glasses seemed to steam up a little at the sudden frost and he took them off to wipe the lenses just as he sensed someone behind him.

It was too late once he’d noticed; something struck the back of his skull, knocking him to the wet pavement and making stars dance across his blurred vision. He turned over to sit on his backside, the damp already bleeding through his trousers, and shoved his glasses back on in an attempt to cast his eyes over whoever had jumped him. Three hooded figures loomed over him in the shadows, like grim reapers ready to take his soul. A fourth figure stood just behind them, his face illuminated by a glowing neon sign on the side of the building. His grinning mask of a face glowed red, green, red, green. Even in the darkness, Haru could see it was the Alpha he’d kicked that morning. The Omega tried to get to his feet and run, only to be kicked in the ribs and sent sprawling to the concrete.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” The Alpha laughed as Haru clutched at his side and got onto his knees, “Little lambs should know their place. Do you know where that place is, Omega? Beneath us!”

Another blow came from one of the other Alphas and Haru’s cheek connected with the cold, wet floor. His glasses crunched under the impact and cut into his face and he could feel the warmth of his own blood trickling down his temple and neck. If only he could get up, he’d be able to run into the street and get some help but the oppressive pheromones of all four Alphas was far too much. All he could do was lie there and take it, if they didn’t kill him he’d be lucky.

Another few kicks and Haru was almost unconscious. His ribs felt like broken glass under his skin and his face was swollen beyond recognition. The Alphas didn’t seem to be tiring, however, and it occurred to the Omega that maybe they were indeed going to kill him. He wasn’t surprised. Alphas were all the same, after all, they’d probably be getting some sort of high from beating him up. There was nothing more he could do. When unconsciousness finally overwhelmed him, he welcomed it and a small part of him even hoped he would die like that, oblivious to his surroundings and pain. He was partially aware of raised voices and an argument but it was like he was listening to it through syrup and he no longer cared what was going on outside of his own body. The pain was rising to the surface again and Haru knew it was because he was coming to, no such luck of a peaceful death today.

When he opened his eyes it was like watching a movie. He didn’t feel present and so the scene in front of him felt like just that – a scene. The three reapers that had been kicking him just moments before were now sprawled out on the floor like discarded action figures and there was no sign of the Alpha he’d kicked that morning. Haru himself seemed to be floating over them, like he was having some sort of out-of-body experience but before he could dwell on that particular phenomena unconsciousness overtook him once more.

A familiar scent. That was what finally woke Haru up from his dreamless sleep. It was a warm kind of smell like cinnamon mixed with something peppery and it seemed to anchor the Omega in the present before he could lose consciousness again. He looked around, vision blurred without his glasses, from where he lay on an unfamiliar couch and absorbed his surroundings as best he could from his position. A large flat-screen TV sat on the opposite wall, a sleek metal and glass coffee table sat just out of reach in front of him and to his left Haru could just make out the edge of a kitchen area. Perhaps that was where the smell was coming from. He tried to sit up but only managed a kind of half-sit as his ribs screamed in protest at the movement. There was a throbbing in his left cheek and he could taste blood as his tongue moved lazily around his slashed gums. All things considered, he didn’t think he’d come off too bad. How many Omegas could say they’d survived an Alpha attack with only a couple of broken ribs and some bruises? Not many. The only thing he had to figure out now was where the hell he was.

A door clicked to his left and Haru leaned forward a little to try and see who was there there but grimaced when his bruised body fought against the movement.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Haru knew the voice but it took his beaten brain a moment to put it to a face. Then it clicked. The stranger from that morning. That was the fragrance he recognised, too. The tall Alpha stepped into the lounge and crouched beside the sofa so that he could talk face to face with Haru. With little tact, the Omega shuffled away from him, his entire body trembling despite his attempt to look somewhat brave. Just the presence of this Alpha was intimidating and his encounter with the men in the alley hadn’t exactly put Alphas in a better light for Haru. The man seemed to notice, however, and made no attempt to get any closer.

“How are you feeling?” his tones were soft, like he was talking to a scared animal, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Wh-” Haru cleared his throat but his voice cracked nonetheless, “Where am I?”

“My apartment. I brought you here after those guys...” 

He trailed off and Haru suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over him. Not his own anger, however, but this Alpha’s. It was as though it was seeping into his very pores and it made him tremble even more so.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the Alpha’s silver eyes softened and the tenseness from the air between them faded. “I’m Kosuke, by the way.”

Haru didn’t respond. This man was an Alpha. A tall, strong, forceful Alpha and there was only one reason such a powerful Alpha would have brought Haru back to his home. Dominance. Weakly, Haru tried to get to his feet but only managed a slight shuffle before his ribs crunched and his arms buckled. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Kosuke got to his feet and hovered over Haru, arms outstretched but never touching the Omega as he tried once more to stand up. When he was once again thwarted by his injuries, the Alpha squatted down in front of him, bold silver eyes peering into Haru’s muddy brown ones.

“I don’t think you should be trying to move just yet. You might hurt yourself.”

Haru scoffed and wiped a bead of sweat from his temple, “Staying here is where I’ll get hurt. I need to leave.”

Kosuke looked a little offended at the comment but kept his composure easily, “You’re safe here, I promise. I’m not like those other Alphas.”

A chuckle this time, “Oh really? Do you know how many times I’ve heard that before an Alpha has attacked me?”

A little perturbed, Kosuke scratched his blonde head and looked deep in thought for a moment. When he spoke next he sounded almost confused.

“Then, what should I do to make you feel less anxious?”

What was with this Alpha? Did he have a few screws loose or something? Haru wondered just what his game was, did he get off on this sort of thing? Or maybe he was indeed being truthful… No, he was an Alpha after all, they were all the same.

“You can let me leave,” Haru said, eyes fixated on his palms in his lap.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? Can you walk?”

“I’ll call my friend, he can come pick me up.”

To Haru’s surprise, Kosuke whipped out his phone and handed it to him, concern still marring the Alpha’s features as his large hand brushed against Haru’s. The Omega dialled Daiki’s number and listened as his answering machine kicked in,

‘Hi, it’s Daiki, don’t leave a message, I don’t know how to listen to them.’

Dial tone.

Haru pressed the end call button forcefully and handed the phone back to Kosuke.

“No answer?” the Alpha asked.

“He said he had a date tonight. Guess he’s getting lucky.” 

Haru shuffled himself to the edge of the sofa and forced himself onto his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his side and the wave of sickness that washed over him as he swayed on the spot. Kosuke stood, too, his broad figure towering over Haru as he waited for the inevitable collapse of the Omega.

“I’ll just catch a cab and go home.” 

Haru attempted a step forwards but gasped when his movement agitated his bruised and battered body and tilted head-first towards the coffee table. Thankfully, Kosuke’s Alpha body had quick reactions and he caught the smaller man before he could crash through the glass. The pair stood for a moment as Haru regained consciousness and realised their position. Kosuke’s scent overwhelmed him, enveloping him completely with its sweet yet spicy aroma and completely taking over his senses. His head felt full of the Alpha, flooded with him, and it was all Haru could do to remain upright.

“Are you alright?” Kosuke asked, his deep voice reverberating between them.

Haru nodded feebly against his chest, “Just… need to sit down.”

Kosuke helped him back to the sofa and Haru caught his breath, trying to calm his heart before it burst from his chest. He hadn’t felt such a strong reaction from an Alpha in a long time and he shuddered at the thought of his Omega body responding to the scent so blatantly. Perhaps it was juts because he was injured and needed comforting. Or perhaps this Alpha was different… Nope, no thank you, he thought, I’ll just sleep this off and go home in the morning, then everything will be back to normal.


	3. Broken Things

Chapter Three: Broken Things

The Alpha, Kosuke, had asked Haru if he wanted to be taken home but the Omega had refused. He’d convinced himself it was because once he was home he’d be by himself and therefore unable to do even simple tasks, what with his body being so battered and bruised, but in the back of his mind Haru knew there was something more. Kosuke’s apartment felt somewhat comfortable and not just physically – although the plush furnishings were extremely comfy – the actual ‘feel’ of the place just felt cosy and, dare he say, homely. The Omega cursed himself for becoming so complacent in the den of an Alpha and pinched his cheek hard to aggravate the bruise and force himself back to his senses. Comfortable in an Alpha’s home? Don’t be so naive.

After about twenty minutes of pottering around in the kitchen area, Kosuke returned to the living room with a bowl of steaming soup. He handed it to Haru, along with a spoon, and perched on the arm of the sofa as the Omega took a sip. Haru’s face said it all. His lips puckered and brows furrowed as Kosuke watched intently for his verdict on his cooking.

“That bad, huh?” The Alpha winced.

Haru nodded, never one to beat around the bush, “Salty,” he croaked.

Kosuke sighed heavily and took the soup from Haru. He spooned a little into his own mouth and the Omega blushed subconsciously at the indirect kiss as Kosuke’s face twisted into one of disgust. He chuckled softly, the sound like wind chimes,

“Wow, that’s terrible.” He shrugged, “I don’t cook much. Someone from the main house usually comes around and makes some dishes to freeze.”

“The ‘main house’?” Haru asked, suddenly wary that someone else might come into the apartment.

Kosuke must have noticed because he quickly quelled any worry the Omega might have.

“Ah, don’t worry, no one will be coming over tonight. My parents and older brother live in the main house and send someone over to ‘bring food and clean’,” he made quotation marks with his fingers, “I think they’re just checking up on me really.”

“Why?” Haru could feel the pull of sleep but wanted to know more.

For a moment, Kosuke hesitated but when he saw Haru’s genuine interest he continued, 

“We’re a family of Alphas. My mother and father raised my brother and I to be ‘perfect specimens’ of Alpha blood. We were specially schooled and trained in a number of sports and martial arts just to make the family look good. Suffice to say, I hated it.”

Haru hadn’t noticed his mouth was ajar until the Alpha gently pushed on his chin with a slender finger. He jumped and his ribs screamed at the movement but he still shuffled further along the sofa, away from the silver stare of the Alpha. Kosuke’s brows twitched at the reaction and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Haru’s question.

“’Suffice to say’? Why? Isn’t that how all Alphas want to be? Don’t you all want to be the best?”

Blinking like Haru had suddenly gained a second head, Kosuke pondered the question for a moment. He supposed the Omega was right, most Alphas wanted exactly that, so why didn’t he?

He shrugged, “Well, I’m weird I guess.”

‘Weird’? This guy was practically alien! Haru had never met such a strange Alpha, especially one that didn’t seem the least bit interested in his social status or family representation. It was rare to meet even an Alpha that spoke to Omegas like they were human, let alone one that served one a meal! Just who the hell was this guy?

“Do you want to sleep?” Kosuke asked as he noticed Haru’s attention drifting from the conversation, “You can use my bed if you like.”

The Omega’s expression turned wary. Maybe he wasn’t such a different Alpha after all.

“Ah! I mean, I’ll sleep on the sofa!” Kosuke almost dropped the bowl of salty soup as he fumbled with his words.

“That’s okay,” Haru replied, relieved at his misunderstanding, “I can sleep here.”

“Right, I’ll bring you some blankets.”

Kosuke disappeared into another room to find some blankets and Haru was left alone in the living room. The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on him; he was beaten up, could hardly move let alone walk and he was in a stranger’s home. An Alpha’s home. Not only that but he was about to stay the night, totally defenceless and without anyone else knowing he was there. All in all, Haru had been pretty stupid. How had he ended up in such a dangerous predicament? If Kosuke got the urge, he could easily overpower Haru and do whatever he wanted with him, with his body. The Omega shuddered at the thought as the Alpha returned with a pile of blankets in his broad arms.

“You looked cold so I brought a few.”

“M-Maybe I should go home after all,” Haru moved to stand up but found his limbs had gotten stiff from sitting.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You don’t look too stable,” Kosuke plonked the blankets down next to Haru and perched on top of them, arms folded, “I think you should stay for the night at least.”

‘At least’?! That was it. Haru didn’t want to stay another moment in this weirdo’s home. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to stand and when Kosuke offered his hand to help, the Omega slapped it away forcefully. He didn’t see the slightly hurt expression on the Alpha’s face at the rejection, nor the way Kosuke ground his teeth to restrain himself.

“Should I call a cab?” Kosuke’s voice was flatter now, less like honey and more like charcoal as he remained seated.

Haru noticed the change in tone and his body reacted accordingly. He began to tremble with fear, adding to his unsteadiness, and his heart sped up until he could feel it rattling in his temples. His Omega body was terrified of what the Alpha might do to him if he didn’t get out immediately. Kosuke couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in Haru’s scent and felt immediate regret at his sharp tones. Just as Haru couldn’t completely control his Omega body, Kosuke’s Alpha tendencies were also somewhat unpredictable. He sighed heavily.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you, or do anything else to you,” Kosuke stood up and walked over to his bedroom door, “You can leave if you like but I think it’d be better if you stayed over. Just for tonight.”

The Omega’s eyes narrowed, partly because he didn’t have his glasses on but mainly because his distrust of the Alpha was wavering somewhat. He really didn’t feel any ill-intent coming from Kosuke and he certainly hadn’t seen anything to prove otherwise. With his weak body quickly succumbing to exhaustion, Haru finally gave up and flopped back onto the sofa.

“Fine. Just one night. And if you try anything I’m gone.”

“One night, got it. And I won’t leave my room, promise.” Kosuke stepped into his bedroom and paused, “Could I at least get your name?”

For a moment, Haru’s instincts told him not to tell the Alpha his real name but he decided he was already too deep for that to make a difference.

“Haru,” he mumbled.

“Haru...” Kosuke seemed to taste the word like a fine wine, “I like it. Well, goodnight, Haru.”

And with that, he stepped into his room and closed the door, leaving the Omega to curl up under the blankets on the plush sofa and attempt to sleep in the stranger’s home.

Rather than waking up to birdsong or the smell of fresh coffee, Haru was jostled awake violently like he was at the epicentre of an earthquake. His bruised ribs screamed at the movement and even when he opened his eyes it wasn’t clear what was happening, what with his blurred vision and unfamiliar surroundings.

It took him a moment to realise he was in Kosuke’s arms, carried like a princess as the Alpha scooped him off of the sofa and power-walked into his bedroom. Suddenly terrified that Kosuke had indeed broken his promise ad was about to have his way with him, Haru struggled feebly in the strong arms. He pushed his hand against Kosuke’s cheek, squashing his handsome face into a grotesque mask, but the Alpha just ignored him and continued into the bedroom, silver eyes trained on the king-sized bed in front of him.

Oh God! Haru wanted to scream out but found his voice hoarse and his struggles meaningless. He rolled and twisted as hard as he could, ignoring the crunch of his broken ribs, but it was no use. The Alpha had him tight.

“What the fu-”

Before Haru could complete the profanity, Kosuke slammed his hand across the Omega’s mouth, silencing him roughly. The Alpha pressed a finger to his own lips and leaned over Haru, close enough that Haru could smell his shampoo.

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to stay in here for a while,” Kosuke whispered, silver eyes trained on the bedroom door, “My brother is coming over.”

Finally free of Kosuke’s grip, Haru curled his knees up to his chest on the large bed and tried to breathe through his mouth. The scent of an Alpha was so terribly strong it felt like he was inhaling thick fog. He bit his bottom lip, hard enough to bring his attention to the pain, and looked up at Kosuke.

“Your Alpha brother?”

Kosuke nodded, “Yeah. He’ll be here in a minute or two,” he ran a hand through his tousled hair and Haru once again caught the scent of peaches from his shampoo, “He’s not great with Omegas. If he finds out you’re here, he might do something...” he didn’t finish the sentence but Haru understood.

“Okay,” Haru nodded feebly, “I’ll wait in here. But he’ll be able to smell me on those blankets out there you know.”

“I’ll think of some excuse, don’t worry.” Suddenly Kosuke seemed taller, broader almost, “I won’t let him get to you.”

Haru believed him. Every fibre of his being seemed to trust his words in that moment and the Omega watched obediently as Kosuke exited the room and locked the door behind him. After only a minute or two, Haru heard a second voice enter the house – a deeper, more authoritative voice – and couldn’t help but feel anxious. There he was, alone with two high-class Alphas, locked inside one of their bedrooms. All he could do was wait patiently and hope that Kosuke’s brother would leave sooner rather than later.


	4. Smothered

Chapter 4: Smothered

From inside Kosuke’s bedroom, Haru could hear the two Alphas speaking casually to one another. They didn’t seem to be saying anything of much importance but Haru could tell from the tone of Kosuke’s voice that he wasn’t particularly comfortable with his brother’s presence.

“Is that it?” Kosuke asked as he tried to usher his brother into the kitchenette, away from the bundle of blankets and the Omega’s scent.

“What? I can’t visit my little brother whenever I like?”

Kosuke rolled his eyes, “Don’t pretend like you decided to come here on your own. I know Mom and Dad sent you to check up on me, Eiji.”

Eiji smirked, silver eyes seeming to pierce Kosuke with their intense stare, “Yeah, well, they’re worried about you, bro.”

“’Worried?’ Ha! The only thing they’re worried about is when I’m going to produce an heir to their ridiculous corporation!”

“Exactly!” Eiji’s voice was harsher than Kosuke’s and his sudden burst of emotion made Haru quiver slightly in the bedroom, “You think you’re something special? You think it’s okay to act like this? Sauntering about like you’ve got no cares in the world! You’re an Alpha, Kosuke, we have responsibilities! Hurry up and grow up, will you! I’m sick of your bullshit excuses!”

Kosuke’s jaw worked as he tried to keep his temper, “I’m not going to rush into finding a mate and end up miserable like you!”

That was the last straw for the older Alpha. Eiji launched himself at Kosuke, a guttural growl in his throat. The pair stumbled back into the living area and ended up sprawled on the sofa in a tangle of limbs. With his fist raised above Kosuke’s head, ready to punch, Eiji suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. He sniffed the air a couple of times and the readied fist loosened a little.

“You’ve had an Omega here,” he stated plainly as Kosuke took the opportunity to push his brother off of him.

“And?”

“You never bring one home, I know you. You always take them to a hotel and sneak away during the night.” Eiji picked up a blanket and inhaled Haru’s scent deeply, “Mmm, smells good.”

Kosuke snatched the blanket away and dragged Eiji to his feet, “Well, maybe now you know why I don’t want you here.”

“What? Are they still here?” Eiji looked around, anticipation in his shimmering eyes.

“No. He’s… coming back later, though. So I want you gone.”

With only slight suspicion, Eiji raised his hands in surrender and sauntered over to the front door, “Well, don’t mind me then. I’ll tell Mom and Dad the good news, I’m sure they’d love to come over and meet the special Omega that got to grace your palace.”

Haru heard the front door slam but had lost off with the conversation somewhere in the middle. He didn’t recall when exactly, but at some point during the brothers’ tousle, the Omega’s mind had become clouded and he’d started to feel agitated. Sweat beaded on his bruised face and his entire body felt hot and sticky, like he was standing too close to an open oven. Kosuke’s scent was enveloping him, entering his every pore as he lay atop the king-sized bed and the more he tried to resist the smell, the heavier it became. Breathing in panting breaths now, Haru felt a sudden slickness in his underwear and realised what was happening.

His heat had come early. It must have been triggered by Kosuke’s scent, so strong and overwhelming in the small bedroom. Haru tried to resist, tried to concentrate on something, anything else but it was too late for that now. He didn’t even have his suppressants on him. The bulge in his pants was growing steadily harder and his hands roamed down into his boxers, feeling the all too familiar wetness. Biting his lip so as not to make any sound, Haru whimpered as he tried to insert a finger into his backside but with his bruised and broken ribs it hurt too much to move. He flopped onto his side, sweating and mewling like an abandoned puppy as his body continued to writhe and scream for attention.

He didn’t hear Kosuke unlock the door and step into the bedroom but he saw the Alpha’s face as it suddenly appeared beside the bed as he crouched there, cheeks flushed.

“Haru? Why are-” 

The Omega’s scent was overwhelming. Kosuke was encapsulated by it, a smell like oranges mixed with something sweet not unlike honey. His Alpha pheromones kicked into overdrive and his instinct told him to take the Omega there and then, devour him, claim him. He felt his erection throb forcefully at his zipper but knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it would be wrong. He wanted to savour Haru, protect him, and forcefully taking him when he was in such a vulnerable state was not the way. Instead, Kosuke clamped his hand over his nose and mouth and backed off towards the door. His hand was on the door handle when Haru suddenly gasped, pleading with such intensity that it made the Alpha waver in his decision.

“Please,” Haru mewled, “Please, Kosuke! I need you!” Tears streamed down the Omega’s cheeks, “I can’t do it by myself!” He hissed through his teeth as he tried to reach around himself but his ribs ached too much for the movement to be possible.

“I… I can’t,” Kosuke gulped and forced himself to open the door, “I’m sorry. This is the best way.” 

He slammed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. Just how he’d managed to restrain himself was beyond him but he knew he’d done the right thing. Now the question was, how was he going to help the Omega without actually touching him? He knew that if he had to go into that room even one more time he’d definitely give in to his instincts, so just what should he do?

The phone. Last night Haru had used Kosuke’s phone to call his friend so the number should still be on there. The Alpha snatched the phone from its cradle and clicked ‘redial’, impatiently drumming his fingers on his lap as he perched on the arm of the sofa. His head still felt muggy but he was starting to calm down now that he was away from Haru.

“Y’ello,” Daiki’s bright tones startled Kosuke and he had to take a deep steadying breath before he could speak rationally.

“Hello, is this Haru’s friend?”

On the other end of the phone, the Beta recognised the deep tones of an Alpha and his internal wall shot up. He answered cautiously,

“Who is this?”

Trying not to scare the young man on the end of the phone, Kosuke spoke evenly and politely, “Last night I found Haru being attacked and brought him back to my place, he-”

“-Oh god! Is he okay?!” Daiki was suddenly more animated.

“A couple of fractured ribs but he’ll be fine,” Kosuke continued, “He’s in my bedroom at the moment.”

A pause.

“I’m sorry, what? Who exactly are you?” the Beta sounded more concerned now, more wary of his conversation companion.

“Look, I had to put him in my room for a few minutes. I thought it’d be fine but it seems to have triggered his heat...”

“You fucker, you better not have done anything to him!” Daiki yelled.

“Somehow I managed not to.” Kosuke sounded surprised, even to himself, “But I think I will if I have to go in there again. Could you come and get him, please?”

Another pause, this time from the Beta’s genuine confusion. Was an Alpha really asking him to take away an Omega in heat? He had no time to question Kosuke’s motives, however, and instead took down his address and told him he’d be there as fast as he could.

Kosuke ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed heavily. He could faintly smell Haru’s pheromones drifting from the bedroom and could feel his own scent spreading around him. His Alpha body trying desperately to attract the mate. Aggravated, he clicked on the coffee machine in an attempt to drown out the scents and slid open the balcony doors. Once out in the fresh morning air, it was a little easier to breathe and Kosuke finally felt his head beginning to clear when his doorbell started to ring insistently. He opened it to find a red-faced Beta standing in the hall, red hair blown back and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks.

“Where is he?” Daiki asked, abandoning all formalities.

Kosuke gestured to the bedroom and Daiki stalked past him, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Inside Kosuke’s bedroom, the air felt hot. Although as a Beta it didn’t particularly affect Daiki, he could still feel the warmth coming from his friend and could smell the pheromones in the air. He knelt beside the bed and gently brushed Haru’s dark hair from his sticky forehead. The Omega looked up at him with muddy eyes and smiled weakly.

“Dai? How was your date?”

Daiki chuckled, “Really? That’s the first thing you want to know?”

Haru moaned a little and turned over onto his back so that he was staring at the ceiling. He felt completely overtaken by the heat. He hadn’t felt one so strong in years, not since his very first, and felt physically sick with it. Why had this Alpha’s scent set him off so much? Was it just because he was in the bedroom where Kosuke must have had sex before? No, he’d heard Kosuke’s brother say that he didn’t bring Omegas home with him. Why then? He couldn’t concentrate on finding an answer as his gut twisted and another rush of warmth spread down his torso and into his groin, making him whine meekly.

“Here,” Daiki shoved his hand in his pocket and brought out a packet of pills and a suppressants pen, “I’ll inject you and get some pills into you, it should calm down after that, okay?”

Haru turned away, curled up in the foetal position. Although he knew it would be best to take the suppressants, his Omega instincts were telling him that a big, strong Alpha was on the other side of the bedroom door and if he could just get Kosuke to come in and satisfy him then everything would be fine.

“Don’t want it,” Haru groaned and tried to get up off the bed.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Daiki pressed, desperately trying to reason with his friend.

Haru shook his head, “No. I want Kosuke. I need him!”

Daiki grabbed Haru’s bruised wrist and pulled him back onto the bed, much to the Omega’s annoyance. The Beta moved Haru’s legs aside – thankfully Haru had already pulled his pants down – and jabbed the suppressants needle into his thigh. Haru whined and struggled but was already showing signs of calming down. He stopped resisting and his temperature dropped to something more normal, although still a little elevated. Daiki guessed that he probably had a fever due to his previous injuries. He pulled up Haru’s pants and helped him sit upright.

“Here, take these,” he handed Haru two small pills and the Omega obediently took them, “Do you think you can walk? I can call us a taxi...”

For a moment Haru didn’t understand the question and then he realised that Kosuke had brought Daiki there to take him home. Of course, that would be the most sensible thing to do, after all why would an Omega want to stay in an Alpha’s den who he had only just met? It wasn’t normal and it certainly wasn’t something Haru would do, what with his aversion to the hierarchy and Alphas in general. So why was he suddenly so panicked about leaving the apartment? Perhaps it was just his heat messing with his brain but somehow it felt different to that. He felt a pull towards Kosuke, like he was somehow attached to him by an invisible rope, and he knew he didn’t want to leave. At least not yet.

“Haru?”

He looked at his friend and smiled reassuringly, “My ribs hurt too much, I think I’ll stay.”

To say Daiki looked like a rabbit caught in headlights would be an understatement. The Beta’s eyes seemed to turn into cue balls and his jaw swung open.

“Stay? That’s just your heat talking, I’m sure,” Daiki grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily, “Come on, I’m getting you out of here.”

They made it out of the bedroom, despite Haru’s protests, and were met with Kosuke. He looked a little confused as Haru pouted and glared at the floor. The Omega still smelt like he needed a good seeing to but it was weaker now and Kosuke was able to resist more easily.

“Let’s go, Haru!” Daiki snarled as he tried his best to get Haru out of the door.

Kosuke noticed his resistance and stepped between the Beta and the doorway, large Alpha body blocking any means of escape. Daiki gulped but put on a brave facade.

“We’re leaving now, please move.”

Kosuke leaned around Daiki to look at Haru, who still looked forlorn, “Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine once we get out of here. Now move, Alpha!”

Before they could start arguing more, Haru suddenly swayed sideways and hit the floor with a thud. Kosuke was by his side instantly, scooping him into his arms like he weighed nothing more than a bag of sugar. He carried him over to the sofa and lay him down gently as Daiki looked on, helpless. After only a minute or so, Haru’s eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at Kosuke who looked like a modern day Prince Charming waking up Snow White.

“Are you okay?” Kosuke asked as he laced his long fingers in Haru’s hair.

“I think so, just a little warm.”

Without thinking, the Alpha pressed his forehead to Haru’s to feel his temperature, making the Omega blush deeply as Daiki continued to fidget awkwardly beside them.

“I think you have a fever. I’ve got some medicine for it somewhere.”

As Kosuke moved to the kitchen to look for medicine, Daiki squatted down beside the sofa and spoke quietly,

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave? This guy’s an Alpha you know!”

“I know.”

“So how come you’ve gone all doe-eyed for him? I thought you hated Alphas!”

Haru shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s been kind to me. He didn’t even try anything when my heat came, Dai!”

He couldn’t argue with that fact, “I know,” Daiki dug in his pocket and handed Haru the rest of the suppressant pills and his spare pair of glasses before standing up, “If he tries anything, anything, call me okay? I’ll tell the boss you’re ill so just concentrate on getting better, you hear?”

The Omega nodded, “Thanks Daiki, you’re a good friend.”

Daiki waved off the compliment and headed for the front door, shouting towards Kosuke as he left,

“If I find out you’ve done anything weird to him, I’ll chop off your balls and eat them, Alpha!”


End file.
